Fugaz, fugaz Tobio-chan
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: "Ahí caí en cuenta de que Oikawa-san era una estrella solitaria en ese basto universo y, sorprendentemente, el pensamiento me causó tanto tristeza como desagrado."


**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Fugaz, fugaz Tobio-chan.**

(2) Heather morada: soledad, belleza y admiración.

* * *

**i.**

Cuando era niño mi abuela me contó, durante una noche tranquila de verano, que existe algo llamado "estrellas dobles". Me dijo que la mayoría de las estrellas que nosotros observamos todas las noches son dobles, incluso triples o cuádruples. En ese instante yo no sabía que aquel nombre no era tan _cool _como realmente se escuchaba, sino que simplemente tiene una razón lógica de ser que no comprendo muy bien porque tiene física o química. Nada interesante. Lo que sí me preocupó fue que sí, supuestamente, había estrellas dobles quería decir que existían estrellas solitarias.

Cuando le conté mis preocupaciones a mi abuela, respondió:

—No te preocupes, Tobio, nada se queda solo para siempre —y con la sonrisa que me obsequió yo le creí. Nos quedamos más tiempo afuera; ella me contaba historias de las constelaciones mientras que yo apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo al tiempo que la escuchaba hablar. Era arrullado por su dulce y conocida voz. Luego yo le relaté acerca de cómo iba en el volley y me sentí bien porque me felicitó mucho. Ella siempre ha sido la primera en darme ánimos.

Una semana después de la conversación acerca de las estrellas dobles mis padres murieron en un accidente de autos. Fue un impacto entre una camioneta con su propio vehículo en medio de la carretera. Salió incluso en las noticias, aunque a mi no me dejaron verlo.

Me vi obligado a vivir con mi abuela y nunca más quise escuchar acerca de constelaciones, ni estrellas. Odiaba la noche. No me gustaba dormir durante las horas negras porque sentía que algo malo ocurriría, quizás cuando despertara al día siguiente me encontrara con una terrible noticia más. Solía pasar en vela las horas y dormía siestas desordenadas durante el día. Intente olvidar todo lo que me recordaba cosas tristes y como pude seguí adelante.

Me encargue de evitar todo eso hasta que caí en un universo repleto de estrellas.

En Daiichi todos eran buenos. Nadie entraba ahí porque sí y no me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de aquello. El propio entrenador decía que yo era una estrella ("—Algún día serás grande, Kageyama, una estrella oficial.") y no pude evitar recordar las estrellas dobles. Fue en ese universo desordenado, caótico, repleto de testosterona que conocí a una estrella particular que me deslumbró con su brillo en el instante que ingresó a mi campo de visión.

Oikawa-san era armador, igual que yo, pero él se veía muy lejano. Él ganaba premios por sus habilidades y tenía la confianza ciega del equipo, en los exámenes finales de trimestre siempre aparecía en la tabla de resultados entre los primeros cinco mejores de toda la escuela, contaba con chicas que lo idolatraban con locura y a pesar de que yo siempre fui alto para mi edad él me superaba por mucho.

La diferencia de dos años se hacía abismal.

A pesar de todo él nunca me dejaba acercarme cuando yo lo único que quería era que me enseñara a sacar (anhelaba ser tan bueno como él). Me enseñaba la lengua y me empujaba, literalmente, lejos. Farfullaba acerca de la gente como yo que tanto detestaba y que ni en un millón de años me ayudaría a ser mejor porque eso sería idiota de su parte ya que en el futuro iría en su contra. Cuando me sorprendía observándolo durante las prácticas volteaba el rostro con desprecio y se encargaba de irse a otra parte del gimnasio donde no pudiera seguir estudiando sus movimientos metódicos.

Un día, durante la cena, le conté mi desesperada situación a mi abuela, esperando un consejo sabio que pudiera ayudarme. No le narré todo con lujo y detalle, tampoco dije nombres (nunca se sabía), pero ambiente la situación lo mejor que pude y seguramente ella pudo atrapar de toda la historia que era importante para mí.

—Bueno —me dijo mientras comía el arroz con sus palillos igual que los pájaros, de a poco y manera pausada. La abuela siempre ha cocinado muy bien—, ese chico debe sentirse amenazado y además muy solo. Pobrecito.

Las palabras me dejaron pensativo.

Ahí caí en cuenta de que Oikawa-san era una estrella solitaria en ese basto universo y, sorprendentemente, el pensamiento me causó tanto tristeza como desagrado.

**ii.**

—Oikawa-san, ¿me enseñas a sacar?

(¿Me dejas acercarme a ti?)

—No quiero.

—Oikawa-san, ¿quieres enseñarme?

(No me gusta pensar que te encuentras solo.)

—Que pesado eres, que no.

—Oikawa-san…

—¡Ya déjame!

(Creo que nos parecemos mucho.)

**iii.**

Cuando mis sempais se graduaron entrené con un objetivo en mente. Un solo personaje que deseaba vencer a como diera lugar, porque él es grande y si lo vencía significaba que yo sería igual de grande, o mejor dicho, estaría más cerca de serlo.

Entrené duro, pero nadie podía seguirme.

Mis compañeros me llamaban "El rey de la cancha". No me seguían. Mis pasos se veían muy lejanos para ellos. Pensar en eso me enfermaba porque mi meta de apariencia tan perfecta se alejaba poco a poco de mí. Estaba desesperado por aferrarme a él como fuera, para que no se siguiera escurriendo entre mis dedos como el agua, como siempre había sido. Cada vez más lejano. "El rey de la cancha" se hacía de cada vez más popular entre los estudiantes de otras escuelas, temblaban ante el nombre, y eso se sentía muy solitario porque no era yo.

**iv.**

Yo fui el Rey de la cancha y tú te convertiste en El gran rey. Yo era un supuesto prodigio mientras que tú ya portabas el título del mejor armador que había en la prefectura. Yo era integrante de primer año, un novato, mientras que tú ya eras capitán de un equipo tan fuerte como el de Aobajōsai. Yo era un desconocido para muchos y tú tenías un club de fans además de que el mismo Ushijima te reconocía como digno rival, alguien fuerte. Yo con problemas para hacerme entender por otros y tú eras un elocuente nato con un mejor amigo que no sólo era tu confidente y hermano, sino que se transformaba en tu arma más poderosa debido a la confianza que se tenían. Aunque yo alcancé el metro ochenta de estatura y seguía siendo alto para mi edad, todavía debía ver hacia arriba para hablar contigo mirándote a los ojos. Te habías vuelto más perfecto y yo no podía evitar sentirme frustrado al verte.

Era muy injusto.

No era justo que mi corazón se acelerara de tal forma al verte.

**v.**

—Siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir.

—Uf, calla, suenas como en un funeral. Esto no ha acabado sino que apenas comienza. Tenemos un empate, eso es todo, ni se te ocurra perder contra Ushijima-chan o yo te mato.

A pesar de que se escuchaba como siempre con su voz chillona e infantil hecha apropósito, fingí no notar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yo también he llorado por perder un partido, contra él, de hecho, y eso que voy en primer año. No me imagino cómo sería para los de tercero, sabiendo que esa era su última oportunidad y luego tendrían que retirarse.

Pensar en eso me recordó las estrellas dobles (años desde que no pensaba en ellas) y de pronto también sentí tristeza. Quizás porque recordé a mis padres. Ellos ahora mismo deben ser estrellas dobles. Me pregunto sí se encontraran observándome desde algún lugar en el más allá y se emocionaran cuando ven los partidos de Karasuno.

—No te decepcionare, Oikawa-san —me encontré diciendo con seriedad y quizás demasiado pasión. Seguramente tengo el ceño fruncido, la gente suele decir que siempre me veo enojado pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mi expresión natural, mi cara.

Incluso yo puedo notar que he madurado, aunque sea un poco.

—Nunca, Tobio-chan —el murmullo es tan bajo que creo es producto de mi imaginación tratando de jugarme una broma.

Oikawa-san tiene de pronto las mejillas húmedas y yo me encuentro haciendo la vista gorda.

**vi.**

—¿Te he decepcionado? —pregunto mirando hacia arriba, como siempre. Las costumbres no se pierden de la noche a la mañana y menos cuando son cosa de años.

A él siempre lo he mirado hacia arriba, a pesar de que ahora la diferencia de estatura casi no existe. La brecha de cuatro centímetros y algo de antes se ha transformado en uno y medio. Un poco más de un año ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, ese día frío de casi invierno en el que él todavía era capitán de su equipo, pero siento que el tiempo ahora no existe.

Es polvo y nosotros somos cenizas.

—Jamás, Tobio-chan —responde al tiempo que extiende los brazos como si señalara alguna cosa enorme o intentara atrapar algo contra él.

Es la primera vez que lo abrazo y se siente tan cálido que duele.

**vii.**

—Tobio-chan, ¿te he contado de las estrellas dobles?

—No, Oikawa-san.

Él me aprieta la mano. Se ríe como una campana chillona, molesta, suena como la alarma de las seis de la mañana de mi celular y la de las seis y media que él coloca. El aire se encuentra frío y por petición de él salimos al mirador a pescar un resfriado. Aunque primavera ha llegado las noches siguen siendo frías como en invierno. El capo del auto esta gélido a nuestras espaldas y aquello se logra colar por las capas de ropa. Solo mi mano se encuentra tibia, la mano que él sostiene contra las suyas.

—Perfecto-

—Ya las conozco. Mi abuela me contó de ellas cuando era niño.

—¡Que cruel! Y yo que ya me había emocionado para hablarte al respecto, tonto Tobio-chan —a Oikawa-san le da risa decir eso, dice que rima pero yo no estoy muy seguro. Me da vergüenza ajena cuando esas palabras salen de su boca en público y me dan ganas de esconderme bajo la roca más cercana que encuentre. Ahora estamos solos, así que las palabras tienen el mismo efecto que una llovizna, o sea ninguno—. Bueno, ya qué, creo que nosotros formamos una estrella doble. Feliz aniversario, Tobio-chan.

Cuando lo miró él sonríe. Me aprieta más la mano y puedo ver el anillo cursi que una vez me compró, el año pasado, en una feria de segunda pero le dio la personalidad (o locura) para arrodillarse en la calle repleta de gente y decir que me pedía matrimonio. En aquel entonces recién me graduaba de mis nuevos diecinueve años y recuerdo haberle gritado que era un idiota para luego darme la vuelta, furioso y abochornado. Él me persiguió riendo. Al final ambos terminamos portando los estúpidos anillos.

Oikawa-san vuelve a sonreír. Tiene la punta de la nariz roja. Va a pescar un resfriado.

**viii.**

Despierto, acalambrado, de manera instantánea busco a mi lado y encuentro la espalda marcada, desnuda de Oikawa-san. Su respiración está tranquila, acompasada, en una sinfonía de Beethoven que me dan ganas de echarme a dormir una siesta. Afuera cae la lluvia y adentro esta tibio. Las estrellas fosforescentes que él insistió pegar en el techo de nuestra habitación me dan la bienvenida. Son las cuatro de la mañana. Han transcurrido tres horas exactamente desde que me tocó y todavía lo siento dentro de mí; cálido, grande y llenador.

Él solo mío y yo tan suyo.

Cada cosa suya, incluso sus infantilismos, son mi adoración.

Me inclino y beso sus labios bonitos. Él se despierta tan rápido que da miedo y me encuentro con su mirada tibia color café mañanero. Con su brazo me empuja más cerca, casi creando que caiga con todo mi peso sobre él. Me mira con un atisbo de sueño y picardía que me da ternura y estremece, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Hmm… —ronronea como un gato adormilado que se estira bajo el sol. Literalmente él se estira, se remueve debajo de mí y puedo ver cómo los músculos de su pecho , cuello y espalda se mueven de una manera sensual—¿Otra ronda ya, Tobio-chan? —farfulla medio adormilado. Él nunca quiere perder su actitud coqueta, pero con el cabello hecho un desastre y unas marcas moradas en su cuello se ve divertido.

En respuesta lo beso, ansioso.

Yo no somos estrellas solitarias.


End file.
